7 Things
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: I've been listening to Miley Cyrus...Don't judge people :op. Iv'e always thought that "7 Things" perfectly summed up Mulder and Scully's Relationship. So! based on the song "7 Things" this is my take on their relationship. From Scully's POV


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Miley Cyrus and Hollywood Records.**_

7 Things

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

When I think back to early days and how we were, I can't help but smile. We were so young and so naïve. I was always so ready to explain everything away with science and you, well you were so willing to believe anything and to put it all in your unshakable belief in the paranormal , without a second thought.

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_Now we're standing in the rain_

Something happened and things changed. It wasn't like we had an epiphany and suddenly realised that our feelings had changed. No… more like we knew it was happening….slow and careful. Yet we were fully aware of things changing. Always aware but we never needed the words to be spoken. We just knew. Sometimes I would believe you were totally mine that I would forget that you were not and clouds would form. Those clouds caused problems, I know that, they caused self-destructive behaviour and jealousy and pettiness.

_But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear my dear:_

_The 7 things I hate about you…_

You needed to hear this didn't you? Whether you want to or not. It was good for you to realise.

_The 7 things I hate about you :_

_You're vain _

Not in the physical sense. No one could be less vain than you in that sense. But more in the intellectual sense of the word. As in, your theories were always the right theories, your ideas were always the best ideas. You couldn't bear for anyone else to have any credit for a job well done. No one could be right…you were always right.

_Your games_

You were always so childish if you didn't get your way. Sometimes, when we had disagreements, you made me feel like a mother scolding her child. You would go off somewhere and sulk if you didn't like what some one had said to you and try to get me to take your side, rightly or wrongly.I didn't like being involved in your games.

_You're insecure - you love me, you like her_

What can I say? Other than Phoebe Green , Diana Fowley and the other countless girls on various cases that have thrown themselves at you? Oh, I know its true - you loved me, love me … but you did like them. More than liked in some cases…I never wanted to know your history with those girls. Why?…I'm not completely sure myself. Maybe because I thought you might change your mind about loving me if you started to think of the Phoebes and Dianas of the world That you would realise you were better with them than with me.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

To put it bluntly: You were an idiot…you didn't realise until it was almost too late what was in front of you the entire time - me. I stood on the sidelines most of the time, silently... just watching you. Yes, you made me cry, and more times than I can count: confusing tears, happy tears, sad tears, bitter tears, angry tears, lonely tears, regretful tears, funny tears. I've probably cried every kind of tear over you. My heart got broken more times than I would care to remember, sometimes by you, sometimes by others but when it needed mending, you were the one I could always rely on to make me whole again.

_Your friends - they're jerks_

_And when you act them, just know it hurts_

Your friends. Your friends…well, they were completely bonkers. They thought up crazy, insane ideas, like when Byers pretended to be you on the phone and got me to Vegas. Not that I needed you to kill them for me- I could have done that on my own, but it would have been nice for you to be on my side about it. Deceit is not nice, especially when it nearly kills you! All you did when they told you about me getting shot with the tranquiliser was laugh! Oh yes, laugh it up losers, Dana Scully, the Bimbo was just hilarious. I was so embarrassed about that but you just giggled like a school boy at my drug induced antics. I needed you to comfort me and to hug out my shame…but you didn't. You were a jerk. You didn't even realise how much i was hurting.

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th__ thing that I hate the most that you do?…You make me love you_

I was sent to work with you...I didn't want to fall in love with you but yet you made me, despite myself. You were, are frustrating and annoying, paranoid and possessive, stubborn…my absolute opposite, and yet so completely wonderful that I couldn't help myself. I could feel myself falling deeper with each passing day I spent with you.

You made me love you…and you knew it.

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now:_

_Your sincere apology_

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it _

_If you text it I'll delete it_

_Lets be clear: I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

Apologies don't come easy to you. It's not that you won't apologise but that it takes you a while to see the reasoning behind why you should. Eventually the apologies do come… and they are completely honest and heartfelt. I know your thinking… why apologise if you are not going to mean any of it. They have to be honest and true or what's the point?

_Compared to all the great things_

_Well that would take too long to write_

_But I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

After I had subjected you to your faults I thought it only fair that I mentioned a few of your highlights too. After all, there are two sides to every story…

_The 7 things I like about you:_

_Your hair_

Why do I like your hair?

I like it because no matter how hard you try it never does what you tell it to. I like it because it is just the right length for me to run my fingers through. I like it because it's brown.

And I like it because it's yours.

_Your eyes_

Why do I like your eyes?

I can get lost in your eyes. Those eyes that cannot, will not ever lie to me. They are like a restless storm, torrid and unrelenting, yet they calm me. I float in pools of calm serenity. Eyes of emerald green, that if you look close enough, you can see tiny flecks of liquid gold in the centre.

And I like them because they are yours.

_Your old levis_

Why do I like your old levis?

Remember when you left? And the occasional times I got to see you? Do you remember that pair of jeans I liked? The ones that you always wore for me? The ones that were pale and old and faded?…like you should have been, but you weren't. I found it surprising how instead or dying like I imagined you would, you blossomed and grew strong. I liked those jeans, they looked good on you. Or did you make them look good?

And I like them because they are yours.

_And when we kiss I'm hypnotised_

Need I say more? Every time you touch me you make me dizzy. They are soft and gentle yet at the same time full of passion and love And it all started with a harmless New Years kiss…our first kiss. A kiss that initiated so much that it was impossible to go back even if we wished to. Although according to you that was our second kiss. Our first was on a cruise liner in 1939? Sure. Fine. Whatever. I don't have to say it but I will, I like our kisses. I more than like them…And…?

And I like them because they are yours.

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

You make me sad. You make me happy. You make me cry. You dry my tears. You make me laugh. You make me smile. I hate you…I love you.

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

When you hold me I am safe. You make the darkness go away. I know I am where I always want to be. Never let me go…

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do?… You make me love you_

You make me love you…and you know it.

With all my heart and soul, every ounce of what I am, of who I am, every fibre of my being…For always and forever…

I love you Fox Mulder.


End file.
